


Strawberry Blonde

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Series: Catch me when I fall [KNK week 2020] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day XI: Fairytale AU, Gen, M/M, Royalty AU, Secret Identity, Slight Flirting, Smitten Kakashi, fairytale AU, injuries, knksummer, knksummer2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: His eyes caught blonde and in a trance-like state he placed his book down.“I didn’t know you were bringing in...another...” his eye got a good look at the stranger. Following down from the blond hair, oddly cute whiskered cheeks, and to the lean body hidden under the clothing, he adorned.In which Kakashi ends up falling in love at first sight.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Catch me when I fall [KNK week 2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: KAKANARU SUMMER EVENTS





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> You could say the fairytale au here is the Snow White?? XD But we'll go with the fairytale of sorts about the goddess Amaterasu.
> 
> This is Day 11, but oh well, lol.  
> I honestly wrote this last year and remembered it a few weeks ago and tried to brush it up a bit!

“King Hatake, can you at least put your book down for a moment? Your newest candidate for Queen has arrived. A princess from the north, she’s actually kind of nice—“ 

Kakashi wasn’t paying attention, he’s had enough of “suitable spouses” today, and this was only the first one. Sure, another pretty princess, with hair like that and the same red lipstick, they were all the same. 

“Maa, Tenzo, but this is the best part. And besides, she doesn’t suit my tastes anyhow.” The king flipped the page to his book, eyes grazing across the pages lazily. 

There was a loud sigh, and a grumble of distaste at the nickname from the man next to him, he cleared his throat, and turned to the guests who waited patiently below the stairs of the throne.

“It appears…” he grumbles and turned to look back at the woman standing right at the edge of the stairs, her lips downturned, “well, I apologize, but King Hatake has denied your proposal, you may stay here tonight as our apology. And any compensation, well, that can be discussed with the high council in the morning.” Yamato sighed to himself, watching as the party chattered amongst themselves, and turned to leave. 

Once out of the throne room, Yamato wipes the sweat off of his face, “Man, Kakashi, you’re really building up a reputation for a heartbreaker. You should be flattered though, that’s the fifteenth princess—“

“Sixteenth.” Kakashi corrected.

“Either way, you may still be young for a king but that’s no reason to be so, picky. Think of the people, will ya? They need someone who can be there with the people. And you don’t get out much to be that sort of person.” Yamato shook his head, “I’m trying my best to be a good friend and advisor at least. I kind of got thrown into this you know.”

“Thank you for that...” Kakashi got up, adjusting his mask, his cloak falling down to touch the floor behind him as he stood up and tucked his book away in his cloak pocket.

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll probably be in the courtyard, doesn’t matter either way. I can handle myself.” The king proceeded towards a door that was off to the side of the room, leaving Yamato behind. 

He could understand that being a king had its responsibilities and they became overwhelming from time to time, but Kakashi tended to be rather dismissive sometimes a

Yamato shook his head and left, knowing the former Copy Ninja had a point, so he figured he might as well not worry. 

How else would Kakashi have become king after all.

* * *

Naruto's chest heaved painfully as he ran, his eyes shifting sideways and everywhere all at once as he ran. 

Why was he running? Naruto wasn't completely sure why he was either, but he no longer wanted to stay in the palace where every move and everything he said was watched and recorded. Especially now since his father was no longer King. And now that he was caged into the palace, never to see the light of day and was to stay put until called on. 

_ ‘I think I've lost them…’ _

He slowed down and skidded, almost tripping from the sudden friction beneath his soles and looked around carefully.

_ ‘If I use it to sense them... they might find me. But how else…’ _ He inhaled, trying to catch his breath and then released a small spark of his chakra around the area. Eyes coloring orange at the corners.

He was finally alone, no other chakra 

_ ‘Yep, lost them…’  _

With a big sigh of relief, he collapsed onto the grass and chuckled to himself, in amusement and fear. "And now... _I'm_ lost..."

He had no idea where he was. This wasn't a familiar kingdom. It was quiet, serene... and rich. He bit his lip and looked up as the sun began to set. "What am I gonna do? I don't know where I am, I don't know where to go... What kingdom is this!?"

He had lost track of time and location. He had boarded ships and jumped onto carriages, not knowing where he was going. He had only wanted to get away from Uzushiogakure.

His father had been killed, he had no idea where his mother was, his sisters had suddenly disappeared and his best friend was no longer speaking to him. He awoke to a new palace, a new  _ king _ . 

A man he hated fiercely; Shimura Danzo.

Being the 17th Jinchuuriki, Naruto held the 9th tailed beast; Kurama within him. And he had finally been able to tame the beast enough to listen to him and have a conversation with him that wouldn't lead to an argument. When Danzo had found out, he followed Naruto everywhere and questioned him countless of times.

Eyes filled with a hunger that made him squirm

Then in the blink of an eye, his father fell ill and went through a slow painful death that did nothing else but fill him with anger and fear.

* * *

Kakashi sat down on a bench in the courtyard, admiring the look of the landscape before him. It was getting dark, the clouds turning purple, the distant breeze making the leaves in the trees rustle interrupted by the occasional chatter of the people of his country.

He took in a deep breath, feeling his cloak tug on his shoulders as the breeze caught up to him, inhaling softly before choking in surprise his head shooting over to a direction more toward the forested side of his kingdom. 

Hatake Kakashi in the time of his youth, served as a knight, being a ninja with the ability to sense things from miles off. Whether he could smell things, sense the chakra, or even see things with his normal eye, Kakashi was truly gifted for his tracking abilities. 

What made him tense was something unfamiliar. He couldn’t read what the smell was that came with the wind. He took in another breath, narrowing his eyes.

“Hm...that’s interesting...” he kept his eyes on the direction he assumed the scent was from. It was human, that was for sure, and whoever it was wasn’t in range to have their chakra read. 

But there was a slight lingering scent, small but good enough for him to have a few guesses. Kakashi began walking off toward the direction of the castle, looking for one window in particular that was on the walls of the large structure. 

He picked up a pebble, dreading the fact that he couldn’t go himself, but it was his duty to stay in the kingdom and not put himself in any sort of danger. 

Throwing the pebble at one of the windows, he waited, seeing a mess of brown hair poke out, “Kakashi?” Yamato’s eyebrow raised questioningly, “You could’ve sent for me. Was that a pebble...?”

“Tenzo, not that it should be much trouble, but I’m not taking the risk. Remember the Uzushio?” Kakashi stared up at Yamato. 

“What about it? Is someone here? That’s weird— I thought they were...”

The king shook his head, “No time to explain, you know I’d do it myself but look, I need you to investigate. Your tracking it almost as good as mine after all.”

The knight chuckled, “Almost? You’re flattering me, senpai. Alright, alright.” Yamato stepped away from the window, and a noise was heard, something along the lines of vanishing. 

Kakashi glanced behind him, to see Yamato standing there in uniform, already creating a wood-clone, “Kakashi, it’s best if you stay inside. If I’m not back within eh, ten minutes, send my troop, got it?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, the one that wasn’t covered, “Yeah yeah, of course. Now I suspect they’re...to the south. Southwest even. Forests mainly...See you around, Tenzo.”

Yamato sighed, “Ten minutes.” And with that, the two clones took off.   
  


* * *

Naruto groaned to himself,  _ ‘No one will take me in either… ‘ttebayo, what am I gonna do…’ _

SIghing for umpteenth time that day, he buried his face in his hands as he tried to remember, this place was familiar, he'd read about it, he knew this place... Even the slightest hint was all he needed. Just as he was about to give up, his eyes caught the rare sight of a peony, a dark, red-tinted with orange petaled peony that was only sighted and could be planted in Konohagakure!

Naruto quickly surveyed around, looking for any anbu that could be guarding the area. Uzushiogakure had strong ties with Konohagakure. His steps were fast as he tried to find a hiding spot. Anyone could find him and question him and the last thing he needed anyone to know was that his kingdom was in peril, it would definitely mess everything up. He could deal with that himself, he would go back and take back the throne. 

_ ‘Now what the hell am I going to do?!’  _

He crouched slowly and formed hand signs that would most likely help to camouflage him and his chakra. It could help, he had to do what he could, he had to stay hidden and he couldn't be caught. 

He felt a sharp jolt travel up his spine as his ears caught the sound of footsteps and the slight burst of chakra.

_ ‘Fuck… Just great, just what I needed. They’ve found me.’ _

* * *

As Kakashi sat on his throne, almost too bothered by the intruder to read his book, he stared at the floor in front of him. Slouching slightly. 

He recalled just minutes ago, sending Yamato off like that was a bold move. He didn’t know if he wanted to make the situation anything serious since it was probably just a nomad. 

But still, he couldn’t be sure of the kingdom’s old allies. It’s been too long since he heard word of them, the last thing he heard of was about the tailed beast, but besides that. He knew full well of the royal party in that kingdom. Knew the king personally, yet, why did he feel on edge at the thought of Uzushiogakure?

* * *

Naruto exhaled softly as the footsteps faded away, turning to look to the left of the tree only to be greeted by large eyes and a face protruding out of the tree.

“What is your business within Konohagakure? Our king has suspicions and suspected your arrival and has sent me for questioning.” The former Anbu kept his eyes on the short figure in front of him. 

Naruto jumped backwards and flipped two kunai into his hands, clenching onto them tightly. He blinked in surprise. "Are you…” He blinked several times.

"I... well, I was actually um— Why are you in a tree?" he asked, avoiding the question entirely.

He stepped back and slowly let some of his chakra seep out, he could probably try to escape. But, his legs were weak and he no longer had energy to even put up a fight where he was sure he would win and that wouldn’t do his reputation any good either.

The man sighed, “Alright, I see how it’s going to be. I’m on orders to be back immediately, so if you can save us both the trouble, I wouldn’t suggest running away or keeping those kunai out like that.” he looked at the blonde up and down.

“You’re a...shinobi too then... Alright.” The way he held his kunai was more than a hint.

Yamato looked over for a moment, seeing his wood clone found them, and held out his hand to absorb the copy. 

Yamato kept a straight face with the blond, staring into the other’s eyes, “Since you’re not willing to answer the question… You don’t have a choice now. You’re to be taken to the king and we’ll decide what happens from there.” He ended the sentence with a smile, once again, a sight from a nightmare. 

The sight of the red flag being raised in the sky sparked an idea.

"I... well, I'm here for the event. I just lost my way... I have a terrible sense of direction, hehe."

The man’s eyes seemed to widen in surprise before he gave a small little nod.

“Ah, well, that’s...fine enough. I still have orders to bring you back, if you don’t mind. So explain that to the king, we can give our apology, and it’ll all be over, a happy ending, hm?” 

Yamato grew more suspicious, considering there was an actual trail leading into town about a mile and a half east from where they were. But he had to admit, the younger of the two had guts. 

“The palace isn’t that far from here, we’ll stay on foot since I can’t really trust you’ll keep up if we travel any other way.”

Yamato wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not as the stranger stood out more than he liked, the way he was dressed, the marks on his cheeks and blonde hair that wasn’t too common in Konohagakure. 

But foreigners weren’t uncommon since they were now hosting an event.

Naruto followed closely behind, but kept a good distance between himself and the man who had caught him, he sighed inwardly "Am… I late for the event?" 

Footsteps light, Naruto cocked his head and awaited an answer. He hoped the man would at least give a hint to what the event really was so he could prepare himself a bit. He couldn't walk into a situation such as this, stand infront of the king and act stupid after all. He was also royalty... And he was meeting a king of another kingdom. An important and powerful at that

“Well, the main event doesn’t start for a few weeks now. Interesting that you’re here early... not even most of the merchants arrived here so soon. But who am I to judge...” 

Naruto nodded, not making a sound and stilled when the man turned to face him again, 

“Say, do you have a name? Or even...a title?” So far, Yamato couldn’t find a single reason why he can put the other in prison.

Naruto swallowed painfully, "Uh... Naruto, Sakaki Naruto..." He answered, scared out of his mind.

“Sakaki Naruto huh...” Yamato started to mumble quietly, seeing that they were just outside the courtyard now, “Doesn’t sound like a name from the BINGO book...”

He cleared his throat, “Well, I guess it’s only fair I give my name...I’m Yamato, the king’s right hand man and a captain of the knight’s guild. If you travel to this kingdom, you should already know of our king, King Hatake Kakashi.”

Yamato glanced up at the windows as they started to cross the courtyard, hoping he wouldn’t see any face peeking through at the time. 

“Now, do me a favor, and keep quiet until we get inside...you don’t want any unwanted attention I assume.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi could hear faint chatter, already sensing the chakra of his friend, and a new one. A really strong chakra at that, he narrowed his eyes at the doorway, sighing, and pulling out his book. 

Did he ask Yamato to bring someone in at this hour? He knew there was the strange smell he picked up. Ten minutes had passed and since Yamato hadn’t come rushing in his suspicions had probably been of no weight.

Kakashi heard the footsteps getting closer, turning another page to his book, and eventually, two figures came through the main door. He saw Yamato and gave a nod of acknowledgement, then looked to who the knight escorted in. 

His eyes caught blonde and in a trance-like state he placed his book down. 

“I didn’t know you were bringing in...another...” his eye got a good look at the stranger. Following down from the blond hair, oddly cute whiskered cheeks, and to the lean body hidden under the clothing, he adorned. 

Kakashi shook his head, blinking a few times, Yamato tensed in realization. 

“K-King Hatake...this isn’t...a suitor. Or anyone like that at all.” Yamato mumbled, embarrassed of the king’s reactions. 

But Kakashi was already on his feet, and with a few swift steps, he stood a few feet in front of the blond. 

“Do you have a name?” 

Yamato opened his mouth to introduce Naruto before realization dawned itself on him; he’s never seen Kakashi like this. Kakashi was never like this, so interested in someone enough to ignore all reasoning. 

He barely batted an eye at the beautiful princesses that came through, even the few princes that tried to make Kakashi swoon. 

No one, but the moment Yamato brings in a potential threat...

He stood off to the side and watched how Kakashi practically ogled the boy. 

_ ‘Sakaki Naruto...surely, he’s got to be in some sort of file. Now that I think about it, where have I seen that blond hair before?’ _

Naruto's feet trembled slightly as they entered the king's throne room. He stood, back straight and a flush of timidness graced his whiskered cheeks. He stared back at the king and could feel his cheeks heat up even more as the King’s gaze focused onto him, his lone grey eye staring into his own eyes. 

The hammering in his chest was definitely not because of the king. 

"Uh... um... hi." Naruto muttered absent-mindedly and bowed quickly, staring into Kakashi's eye

before clearing his throat and swallowing slowly, "Naruto. Sa-Sakaki Naruto." an unsure grin gracing his lip. 

“Hm, an interesting name.” Kakashi’s eyes closed in a little eye-smile, “And you probably already know me, I am King Hatake Kakashi. But please, feel free to call me whatever you’re comfortable with. I don’t care much for formal titles.”

He chuckled lightly and opened his eye, some sort of a slight blush of his own on his cheeks. 

“Now, I’m sure my knight has already asked you this, but, may I ask what your business here might be? Feel free to stay if you need to, but I’m just curious is all.” 

He bit his lip in thought and sighed deeply inwardly.

"Well... Thank you for the offer... I got lost... when I was travelling," his eyes shifted occasionally to Yamato, afraid to reveal more and speak up the truth just yet.

“We all get lost at some point. Now, I’m sure you’re too tired to hold proper conversation...I won’t bother you too much, yet. Tenzo, would you mind showing...Naruto...the guest chambers? One that suits him. The one with the bigger bed should do.”

Kakashi smiled politely under the mask he wore, his eyes shutting to follow along with the expression. 

“I really hope to find you here in the morning, you know. You seem interesting, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” Kakashi could’ve swore he blushed right then, “I mean, not to sound forward—“ 

Yamato sighed, a groan followed as he stood in the distance, shoulders sagging. 

All the while Kakashi grew more intrigued by the stranger, the knight couldn’t help but feel more and more suspicious. 

. He nodded and mumbled an honest thanks and flashed a little white smile, "Thank you your Highness, for your kindness... I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

He felt horrible now. He didn't want the king to think of him as a horrible person once he actually told him—if he ever got the courage to do so anyways—how exactly he had ended up here and confessing what was happening to Uzushiogakure along with who he really was. 

He looked downwards before nodding inwardly, pulling up his confidence once again, "I look forward to the morning.”

* * *

“So...I take it you’re going to be staying?” No doubt about it. Yamato had never seen Kakashi react the way he did in all his years of escorting royalty into the throne room as possible spouses. If the king put his book down, then things were going to be serious.

Naruto looked around as they walked, "I'll... see, if the king wishes me to stay—” 

“Oh, he does. He’s a reader, you know. But the moment I brought you in, he ditched his book in an instant.” Yamato thought for a moment, he stopped where he was, and kept his gaze away from Naruto. 

“Speaking of...ditching...You not being from the area is obvious, but tell me, with clothes like that, and lack of luggage or a place to stay...you’re not a tourist after all, are you?”

After the time spent in the forest up to this point, it appears the knight was starting to click everything together like a puzzle piece. Every bit of detail slowly coming together, to only further ease the frustration of recognizing the newcomer, but not knowing who he was.

Naruto looked away then stared over the man’s shoulders. “I... well, I'm not a tourist... but I've never been here, in Konohagakure..." he swallowed, trying to find a good excuse. A believable one at that. “I guess you could say I’m here for the event…”

“Event...” Yamato looked over his shoulder, “So you’re saying...you’re here to celebrate the king’s possible marriage? You do realize, he hasn’t made up his mind right? It might just be another harvest festival instead of a celebration... But...” Yamato started walking again, looking away from Naruto. 

“Usually this kind of event only attracts royalty or vendors this early in the season. If you’re not a vendor, or royalty, then don’t get me wrong, but that just doesn’t sound right. Not at all.”

In a flash Naruto pointed to a random room, cutting off his thoughts and deductions, “Is this my room? I'm rather tired..." he rubbed his eye for extra effect and pretended to droop his eyes to give a sleepy look, then took a big loud yawn.

“It...could be. It’s a rather large room, meant for more permanent guests...Yeah, this room could work.” 

_ ‘You probably are going to be a permanent guest anyways.’  _

The knight cleared his throat and opened the door. “You have your own bathing area and bathroom, empty wardrobe, and such. I’ll see to finding you in the morning once breakfast is ready.” Yamato held the door open, the look on his face showing he wasn’t all too impressed with the subject change. A smart move on Naruto’s end, but slightly frustrating nonetheless.

Yamato stared at the door as it closed, and groaned. Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Naruto was familiar, even the name itself was all too familiar. He knew he’d feel stupid when he figured out this puzzle of his. 

Not wasting any time, the knight made a hand-sign, disappearing in an instant. 

When he reappeared, he was right where he needed to be; his king’s office, which of course, he had full access to. Granted Kakashi doesn’t like doing his work sometimes. 

Finding the one book he was looking for, the man sat down in the chair that sat at the desk, and started flipping through the pages. 

It was going to be a long night, and he’d be thankful if he managed to get any sleep tonight. 

But for his closest friend’s sake, he guessed he could pull off an all-nighter.

* * *

Morning came quickly and greeted Yamato with a sore back.

His hand tapping on the desk as he flipped through every page of every book in front of him. Lists of all royalty across the nations. 

The tapping stopped, and instead, the knight slammed his hand down on the table, right when he landed on the page he was looking for. 

“That’s it, I knew it! I...I can’t believe I’m an idiot.” His eyes rested on the page in front of him. 

It brought back memories. 

Uzushiogakure. A kingdom too far away for Yamato’s comfort. Their kingdom was once close with King Uzumaki-Namikaze. But since Kakashi had taken the throne, the only justice he was able to do for their friendship, was to make an ally pact between the two nations. 

Yamato was the one who suggested the pact because the prince at the time he could not do what he wanted as king. If they had a pact, then at least they could show they were on good terms to the world. 

His eyes scanned the page, and rested on a photo, capturing a blond-hair man with blue eyes. Next to his photo was a portrait of his wife, and next to hers.

“...”

Yamato could hit himself, “Not creative with names huh, Naruto?” 

The knight felt a sense of disappointment, knowing what he did, why the hell hasn’t Kakashi realized this yet?

Something wasn’t right. 

“And why… Would Naruto leave like that?” Yamato shook his head, if he could recall, Minato wasn’t a bad guy.

Unless something had happened…

Yamato shot up, and darted out of the room, rushing down the halls before swinging the door to Kakashi’s room open, “Kakashi! It’s urgent—”

He stopped, frozen with...shock.

Where was he?

* * *

All the while, Kakashi paced back and forth, adorned in his royal attire, his cloak fluttering behind him as the breeze picked it up. 

“Hey Naruto, uh...breakfast. Breakfast... No no, maybe I’m overthinking it.” He sighed, trying to think of what Yamato would say. Something formal, but not uncomfortably formal. 

“Maa, alright, ready to rock—“ the king turned on his feet and put his hand up toward the door, knocking on it.

The door swung open and blue eyes widened largely right in from of him before Naruto bowed, “Good morning!”

“Hello, Naruto.” Kakashi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a small smile on his face, and his eye closed. “I’m here to take you to breakfast. Since we won’t be eating in the dining hall...” he laughed lightly, and opened his eye. 

He felt a small blush on his own face, seeing Naruto, those blue eyes of his, and the way the morning sun from the window tried to shine on his hair. 

Kakashi covered his mouth slightly, despite his face already being hidden by the mask. It was a nervous habit. 

“Shall we?” He turned away and held out his arm.

And Naruto took it, his warmth greeting Kakashi’s. 

* * *

As they sat down, filling their plates and making small conversation, Kakashi voice took a different tone.

“Tell me, Naruto, I don’t really know much about you...care to share a little insight? You’re just as mysterious as I am, and you’re not even the one who wears a mask all the time.”

To Kakashi’s delight, Naruto chuckled at that small joke. 

But Naruto knew this was his chance, to be honest while he still had the opportunity. 

"Well… I think it’s time for me to be honest." his heart began to beat wildly, this was it. He had to speak the truth right then and there or things would worsen after this and he definitely didn't want that outcome.

"My king..." he addressed, biting his lips hard until he began to taste a bit of blood in his mouth, "I come from Uzushiogakure... I don't want to hurt your feelings or betray them any further, but please listen until I’m done. I didn't mean to lie, I know it was foolish to do so. But I didn't know where I was or what the outcome would be if I told you the situation..." The blonde inhaled deeply and sighed, "I apologize for taking advantage of your kindness... I deeply wanted to tell you..."

He looked to the red, white and orange peonies on the side, blooming beautifully and looked up, eyes striking and full of anger and hatred as he spoke, "My father is dead, my mother is missing, my siblings have disappeared and I had to escape before Danzo killed me too... He wanted to use me for his selfish ways and I couldn’t go along with that.”

Kakashi pulled his hand away from where it had been, resting it on the table instead. 

Had he really been in some sort of daze this whole time?

“I...guess I’m an idiot for not realizing. Why you looked so much like Minato-sama. You’re...Naruto. Yes, his son.” Kakashi kept his voice low, and quiet, “I must be lacking in my age, I almost forgot Minato had a son. But that blond hair, and those eyes. Without a doubt...you’re...Prince Namikaze-Uzumaki.”

In a flash Naruto stood quickly and kneeled down in respect, "I apologize for lying and getting in under false pretenses. I should have told you earlier and dealt with it. I... Will leave if you wish me to do so. I was just trying to see if I was finally safe and now that I know I’m safe I’ve decided to tell you.”

“Naruto...wait.” Kakashi winced at the blonde's sudden decision and rested his face in his hands.

There was too much going on for him in his mind at the moment. 

He sat silent for a moment in thought, before speaking. 

He didn’t move from his position. He heard Naruto move but didn’t bother looking. 

“You mean to tell me, The Yellow Flash is dead? That man...this kingdom wouldn’t be what it is without him. I wouldn’t be who I am...” before his emotions could get the best of him, he turned to Naruto, standing up, attempting his best neutral expression. 

“As you’re aware, the Konoha and Uzushio kingdoms have a pact between the two, between King Namikaze-Uzumaki and myself. If the king is dead, and whoever it is who is trying to kill you is presumably in power...That pact is still in place, I’m afraid. Meaning you’re an ally, and always welcome to this kingdom. However.”

Kakashi hesitantly rested his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “I already mentioned once before. I don’t really like the whole formalities thing. I can understand why you did what you had to. If you’re being hunted for whatever your secret is, how can you trust a stranger? Were you even aware of this pact?” 

Kakashi’s look softened, and there was an evident sadness in his eyes, “...In this world, there are laws in place to keep the peace amongst the kingdoms. To prevent war from plaguing the land once more. To break the Kono-Uzu pact over personal affairs would inflict a war. As much as I’d like to help your situation... I can’t get involved. Since whoever this is hasn’t posed threat against my kingdom...I’m afraid I can’t help you, Naruto.”

"I will leave today then—”

“Maa, hold on, Naruto. I... wasn’t finished.” Kakashi pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, “First of all, Shimura Danzo has always had odd motives in the past. So that much doesn’t surprise me. And second of all...”

He uncrossed his arms, “I can not help you personally...however. I can help  _ you _ help yourself. Meaning, I can provide you with any training or help necessary to reclaim your throne. Whatever this secret is, you have to trust me with it.”

Naruto’s shoulders tensed once again before he spoke, "Well... You've heard of the tailed beasts right?"

Kakashi nodded.

“I’m the 17th jinchūriki of Uzushiogakure.”

Kakashi’s eye widened for a fraction of a second before he sighed, tiredly. Everything made sense now. Why Naruto was here, why he had covered up his identity and why he hadn’t recognized who Naruto was right away.

Before Naruto could say anything else, Kakashi’s hand squeezed his shoulders, “I’ll help you Naruto. We’ll get you back home.”

And he would.

But one other thing was for sure.

His initial plans for Naruto were now down the drain and would be for a long time.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated and motivating! :3!!  
> stay safe and have a good day/eve/night!


End file.
